Just a Screen
I sat there in my chair gazing off into the great beyond, unfocused on anything, blank. Thoughts traveled through my mind, thinking of the future; thinking of the past. I’m suddenly brought back to the present,in my living room with some boring sitcom with a live audience laughing on cue at stale jokes. However, something was different today even though I was bored stiff with this show I felt as if I shouldn’t get up, like if I did I would alert some presence of my awareness. My wife called for me, breaking this trance. I went to the kitchen and she told me to take out the trash, I cracked a joke about it, something repetitive, that’s when I heard what sounded like laughter. It must have been from my wife laughing a little to make me feel better about my old jokes. When I was outside it felt strange and I couldn’t explain why, everyone was in a relatively good mood, sunny day outside; everyone did what they usually do on a Friday afternoon. I got in bed with my wife to watch a movie but with this strange feeling, I felt different about her now; as if I was just now noticing what she truly looked like. I got feelings that I had never felt for her before, I kissed her for what felt like the first real time, I was touching her in places I never felt before and soon enough we were at it. The next morning I woke to the smell of breakfast like always, but when I got out there that strange feeling came back stronger, I almost couldn’t eat. After I was done eating I went back into the living room to watch TV, and I was back into that empty state of being. Once I came back to the present that feeling was just too strong, I had to figure out what was causing it, was it just me, was my routine life finally getting to me? I stepped outside, looked at everyone, it felt like their actions were scripted. The mailman delivered the mail, the kids played outside, all things you would regularly see, but it was like this every Saturday. It was like this every day. I don’t know what state of mind I was in, but I checked the neighbors mail: a check, 2 bills, and a letter from their son. Luckily they didn’t see me, I went inside and my wife handed me the trash, I told her I took it out yesterday but she disagreed and made a joke. I could hear that faint laughter again but she wasn’t laughing at her own joke. I took trash out and was making my way back in when I stopped dead… the mailman was delivering the neighbors mail again, did he forget something? After he left I checked their mail again a check 2 bills, and a letter from their son, what is this, what the hell is going on. I went back inside and my wife was in bed already wanting to watch a movie. I looked out the window, unsure of why she was in bed this early but it was dark outside. How did it get so dark this fast? I got in bed and I watched the movie, it was the same one from last night. Of course, I didn't have the feeling that I did last night with my wife so I just tried to go to sleep hoping it would change tomorrow. I woke up to the smell of breakfast like I always do, watched TV then went into that trance state. Came to with the feeling even stronger: my wife asks me to take out trash, the mailman delivers mail, one check, 2 bills, a letter from their son, get in bed with my wife and watch same movie. Wake up to the smell of breakfast, watch TV, go into the trance, come to with feeling, take out trash, mailman delivers mail, one check, 2 bills, a letter from their son, get in bed with my wife watch same movie. Wake up to the smell of breakfast, watch TV, go into the trance, come to with feeling, take out trash, mailman delivers mail, one check, 2 bills, a letter from their son, get in bed with my wife watch same movie. Wake up to the smell of breakfast, watch TV but this time I stay conscious, the sitcom I noticed something about it, in the living room on the show there is one end of the room that they never show because that’s where the set ends, I got up, feeling nervous. Of course I’ve seen the other end of my living room, it’s just another end of the room nothing special… but why can’t I remember what it looks like. I turn around slowly to face what I have now come to fear… the back of the room. There is nothing there, just black space, why have I never seen this before? I’m positive I’ve looked over here before, this was never here before,I couldn’t of missed something like this, I’m sure of it, was my life so repetitive I never saw this? I walked towards it, I put my hand on the empty space, there was a barrier, it felt almost like glass. I picked up one of the lamp posts in the room and bashed it against the barrier, it cracked then shattered. What I saw.... I've been questioning my whole life. I saw a person sitting on a couch staring at me. Then I realized he was staring at the TV, I was in it. Why was I in it!? Was this all I was, all I ever was? Just another sitcom, was my life even real? Credited to decisivefactor Category:Beings